


Stress Reliever

by Sumire



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, rinch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumire/pseuds/Sumire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is pissed and he turns to the only man who can relieve him. Reese/Finch. Rated M for sexual intercourse and language. Written purely for entertainment so yes, it's "unrealistic".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Reliever

**Author's Note:**

> While I understand Finch has injuries and wouldn't be able to perform in the way he performs in this story, I must repeat I WROTE THIS FOR THE LULZ. 
> 
> Trust me, in my more serious fanfiction works, I take Harold Finch's injuries into account and don't simply ignore them. *nod nod*

John stormed into the Library, he was clearly very pissed. He went up the stairs to Harold's workroom. The shorter man looked up from his computer and knew instantly something was wrong.

"What the matter, Mister Re-" but before Harold could finish his sentence, he was pulled by his lavender tie and John's lips were pressed against his.

John went for Harold's neck next and bit it, causing the shorter man to let out a gasp. He clenched John's dress shirt as he felt the stronger man biting and kissing at his neck.

Suddenly, the muscular man stopped and looked at Harold. He kissed him passionately, whispering to Harold not to move as he took off his suit jacket and dress shirt.

It wasn't long before John attacked the other side of Harold's neck with his bites and kisses. Harold felt John taking his tie off him and throwing it in one direction before starting on the buttons of Harold's waist vest and soon his dress shirt.

Harold didn't understand what was going on but because the stronger man was in control, the one doing these things to him, he dare not really question what was going on. Besides, it's not like he didn't enjoy the sudden, though aggressive, attention he was receiving.

Eventually, both men were completely naked on the floor. John kissed Harold some more and bit and pulled his bottom lip a little before letting it go. He collected his employer in his arms and held Harold's manhood, stroking it up and down.. up and down..

"Normally, Harold.." John whispered in Finch's ear. "I'd tell you I'll go gentle on you. However, I'm feeling a bit.. _agitated_ tonight."

As Reese spoke into Finch's ear, he had quicken his stroking making Harold nearly breathless especially when he emphasized for the speed grew even quicker.

"R-r-right, J-John. I-I-I.. can.. ahh.. tell." was all the shorter man could muster. "How-how hard will you-you go?"

Reese chuckled that chuckle of his and whispered again in Harold's ear.

"Let's just say, when I'm done with you, you'll have another reason to limp."

Reese grabbed Finch, inserted his manhood into Harold, stood and started off hard.

Harold was on his hands and knees, moaning. Feeling John's speed made him so very weak, he was surprised he hadn't fallen to the floor yet. And when Finch thought John couldn't go any faster, any harder, he was proven wrong.

"Fuck.." Finch gasped, falling a bit more to the floor.

Reese slowed down, turned Finch over so he could be on his back and then straddled him. Harold wrapped his arms around Reese as soon as Reese quicken his speed back up.

"Fuck.." Finch gasped, nails digging into Reese's back. He scratched him and suddenly regretted doing so for it only turned on the stronger man more, making him thrust harder.

Soon, both men reached his climax. John's hot fluid filled Harold before he fell on top of his partner, breathing just as hard as he was.

Harold held John close to him and kissed his very sweaty forehead and felt it was now safe to ask what could have possibly pissed him off.

"Speeding ticket."


End file.
